The demand for increased memory storage capacity in computer systems is driven by developments in computing such as those relating to multimedia, database and communications technology. Desktop computers are now able to manage databases, generate and display video images and digitally recorded sound. Such applications require much more memory storage capacity than many textual documents require.
With the increased demand for memory storage, there is a need to adapt presently existing computer systems with more powerful memory storage systems. One way to provide more powerful memory storage systems to existing computer systems is to attach additional memory storage devices to an existing system. Many systems, however, are limited in the number of memory storage devices which can be attached. What is desired is a way to expand the number of memory storage devices which can be attached to a computer system.
Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) is a known architecture having an interface with at least one SCSI bus which links memory storage devices to a computer system. A single SCSI bus may attach to numerous (e.g. 8) memory storage devices.
There is at least one computer system on the market which includes an internal and an external SCSI bus. An example of such a computer system is marketed under the trade name "Indigo 2" by Silicon Graphics, Inc. The computer includes a housing which encases a motherboard having a processor. The housing has adequate space for three internal memory storage devices. The internal SCSI bus interconnects the internal memory storage devices to the motherboard. The external SCSI bus extends from the motherboard to an external connector which is connectable with external memory storage devices which are external to the housing. An example of a computer system having an internal and an external SCSI bus is shown in FIG. 1.
Although, there is sufficient space in the computer system housing to house up to three internal memory storage devices, the internal SCSI bus has sufficient throughput capacity to enable attachment with more than three memory storage devices. What is desired is a way of attaching additional memory storage devices to the internal SCSI bus to increase the memory storage capacity of the computer system.